


Dirty Little Secret

by Angels_in_the_assbutt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And a dash of LaFerry, F/F, Just a pinch of Zeta Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_in_the_assbutt/pseuds/Angels_in_the_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have been sleeping together for a few months now. Carmilla wants more. Laura's in the closet. I'm bad at summaries.<br/>Title taken (very obviously) from Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So. This is the first fanfiction I've ever uploaded. (Except for that one one shot I wrote when I was like 14 and put on deviantart, I am ignoring It's existence.)  
> The song used is Vampire by Will Jay Behlendorf. I recommend listening to it if you don't know it, It's a beautiful song.  
> Yeah so this is kind of important. This story is not marked underage because both Carm and Laura in this story are of age. Yes, it is a high school AU, but they are either 17 or 18. For most places the age of consent is 16.

Laura let out a breathy moan as her back arched off the bed, her orgasm washing over her like waves on the shore. Carmilla slowed her movements and pulled back to trail kisses up Laura's stomach. Laura, finally coming down from her high, let out a satisfied sigh and pulled Carmilla up to kiss her. Carmilla was the first to pull away, rolling off of Laura to lay on her side with an arm thrown over Laura's waist.

"Thank you, for...you know. I've been stressed lately, what with finals coming up next month." Laura rolled over to face the brunette.

"Sure, anytime." Carmilla grinned, "Now, how about some sleep? You wore me out."

• • •

_"Carm- Carm, wait." Laura said breathlessly, stopping Carmilla from taking her shirt off._

_"What is it? Are you Okay?" Carmilla immediately stopped, concerned._

_"It's nothing. Just..." Laura took a deep breath, "I don't...none of our friends can know. My dad works at the school and I don't want him to find out."_

_Carmilla sighed and looked away, "Look, Laur, I know you aren't out. To anybody. Hell, you weren't even out to me a week ago. That doesn't matter. That doesn't mean I don't want this to happen."_

_Laura smiled and sat up to pull her shirt over her head, "Good."_

• • •

"Hey, L." LaFontaine said as they sat down next to Perry, "You coming to the talent show on Friday? Perr, Jeep, and I are going."

Laura looked up from her history textbook, "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"What does?" The three seniors turned to see Carmilla walking around the table to sit next to Laura.

"The talent show on Friday. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, can't. I have a, uh, family thing to go to."

LaFontaine shrugged, "Have fun with that."

"Yeah, okay."

• • •

_"How many times is the tall puppy going to ask you out before he gets that you aren't interested?"_

_Laura sighed, "He just.... thinks that if he keeps trying eventually I'll say yes."_

_"Why don't you? Say yes, I mean."_

_She froze, "He's...not exactly... my type."_

_Carmilla laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a type. How can you even have a type, you've never even had a boyfriend?"_

_Laura felt her eyes tearing up her friend continued to tease her. She sniffed, causing Carmilla to look over at her._

_"Shit, Laur, I didn't mean it like that. I was just-"_

_"I'm gay."_

• • •

Laura ran into her creative writing class just as the bell rang. She let out a relieved sigh and walked over to her seat next to J.P..

"Work on your short stories. I'll be at my desk, preparing the final if you need me." The teacher, Mr. Peterson, said before walking tiredly over to his desk.

"You're going to the talent show, right?" Laura heard J.P. ask her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because as much as I love Laf and Perry, I'd rather not be a third wheel."

Laura laughed, "I know. That's how I feel around Danny and Kirsch."

"They're together?"

She nodded, "It's only been about a month, but even before that they were always too busy arguing with each other to notice me."

J.P. chuckled, "Are they coming?"

"Yeah, not with us though. Danny said the basketball teams are running the concession stands."

"And Carmilla?"

Laura frowned, "She can't make it. Family thing."

• • •

_"Laura, slow down. I need a break." Carmilla playfully shoved Laura off of her._

_"I just can't help myself." Laura said, trailing her fingers over Carmilla's bare stomach._

_The brunette inhaled sharply, "You'd think, after four months you'd get tired of me." She grabbed Laura's wrist and pulled her so that she was straddling her hips._

_The blonde giggled, "But then who would touch me?" She trailed kisses down Carmilla's neck, "Who would let me touch them?" She breathed against the other girl's collarbone._

_"God, Laura." Carmilla moaned, "How do you do that?"_

_"Do what?" She continued pressing kisses against Carmilla's neck and chest._

_"Make me so..." She trailed off, letting out a gasp as she felt Laura's hand brush against her breast._

_Laura chuckled at her state, "Who knew you'd be such a bottom?"_

• • •

"Can you come over later? My dad is staying after to set up for the talent show."

Carmilla shook her head, "I have to be home right away."

"But It's been over a week," Laura whined, "I need to see you again."

"You're looking at me."

"You know what I mean, Carm." Laura reached out her hand to place it on Carmilla's thigh.

"Someone might see!" The taller girl pushed her hand away.

"Not if we go to the bathroom in the basement." She whispered in Carmilla's ear.

The brunette groaned and followed Laura to the basement.

• • •

_"So, Laura, I've been hearing some rumors around school." Laura's father announced at dinner._

_"Dad, you're a teacher at a high school. Of course you're going to hear rumors." She rolled her eyes._

_"Yes, but I never expected you to be the topic."_

_She almost choked on her food, "What?"_

_Just then the doorbell rang. Laura jumped out of her chair and practically ran to the door._

_"Hey, cupcake. You left your chem notes in class."_

_Laura smiled, "Thanks, Carm."_

_"Carmilla. Why don't you join us for dinner? I made beef noodle soup." Laura's father asked from behind Laura._

_"Oh, no, I don't want to impose."_

" _Nonsense. Come in."_

_Ten minutes later, they were finishing up dinner, "So, Carmilla, got any boys in your life?"_

_She laughed, "Besides my brother, no. I'm gay."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_Carm looked over to Laura, who just shrugged in response._

_"I've, uh, been hearing things around the school. One of them being that you two are going down to the basement bathroom to do... inappropriate things. Please, tell me this isn't true."_

_"Well... I mean, Dad, we are going down to the basement bathroom, but–"_

_"So they are true."_

_"Mr Hollis. With all due respect–"_

_"Carm was taking me down there to comfort_ _me. Sometimes I just get upset and have really bad days where I miss Mom and... Carm takes me down there so the rest of the school doesn't see me cry. We're just friends, Dad."_

• • •

"Next up is senior, Carmilla Karnstein, performing _Vampire_."

Laura's eyes went wide.

"I thought you said she had a family thing." J.P. said, just as shocked to see their leather clad friend walk across the stage.

"That's what she told me."

Carmilla cleared her throat, "So, I've never done anything like this before. Just bear with me." Music started over the speakers.

" _You don't give me your all, 'till we're all alone. You promise me that I'm your only, but why am I the only one who knows?_ "

To say Laura was shocked would be an understatement, she had no idea Carmilla could sing like that.

" _When we're out and about, you forget what we have. Find myself questioning that if I hold your hand, you'll wanna hold it back. Darlin' so please don't make me guess_."

At this point LaFontaine and Perry had stopped talking and were staring at Carmilla.

" _I'm asking you to love me where the light is. 'Cause I'm so tired of holding you in private. I'm not a vampire. I'm not a vampire, at heart. I'm just asking you to love me where the light is, So please, don't leave me in the dark._ "

Laura's eyes started watering, her heart racing as the words the other girl was singing started sinking in.

" _Can I call you mine? Or should I call you a taxi? If you had all eyes on you would you say that you only have eyes for me?_ "

Carmilla looked up, her eyes searching the auditorium until they found Laura's.

" _If you don't show me off, let me show you the door. Won't be your name on these lips if you only want them when they're kissin' yours. Darlin' so please, don't make me guess_."

LaFontaine watched in awe as Carmilla slowly walked to the front of the stage. They were sitting close enough to see the unshed tears in the brunette's eyes.

" _I'm asking you to love me where the light is. 'Cause I'm so tired of holding you in private. I'm not a vampire. I'm not a vampire, at heart. I'm just asking you to love me where the light is, So please, don't leave me in the dark_."

The redhead was not oblivious to the fact that Carmilla's eyes had not moved from where she had been looking since she had looked up. They followed her gaze, letting out an almost inaudible gasp as they realized where she was looking. Perry gave them a questioning look, to which they responded with, "She's singing to Laura."

" _And we're always sneaking around as if we have got something to hide, So can you be honest with me? I promise that I won't bite_."

Laura felt the tears run down her cheeks. She also felt J.P. wipe them away and wrap an arm around her in comfort. She ignored both though, too focused on Carmilla.

" _I'm asking you to love me where the light is. 'Cause I'm so tired of holding you in private. I'm not a vampire. I'm not a vampire, at heart. I'm just asking you to love me where the light is, So please, don't leave me in the dark_."

• • •

_LaFontaine and Carmilla sat in the library during a free period. Carmilla let out a sigh and closed her book, "Hey, Laf, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, go ahead." Laf said without looking up from their notes._

_Carmilla bit her lip, thinking about how to ask the question, "What would you do if the person you were dating wasn't out and told you that you could be together, but not in public?"_

_LaFontaine eyed her curiously, "I'd probably try to at least come up with a compromise if they don't want to come out, why?"_

_Carmilla coughed, "Oh, um, my c-cousin is gay and his, um, boyfriend is scared to come out and he asked me for advice."_

_LaFontaine snorted, "Yeah, okay."_

• • •

"You want a ride home, L?" LaFontaine asked as they walked out of the auditorium.

"No thanks, I promised my dad I would help clean up. I'll see you guys Monday." She waved and turned to walk over to her father, who was a few feet away.

"Laur, hey pumpkin. Carmilla was looking for you, she said she'd be out behind the school." He told her, "Be quick though."

She sighed before turning and walking out of the doors, making her way to the back of the school. Carmilla was there, head leaned back against the brick of the school building, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. Laura stayed there, watching the brunette.

"Am I really that interesting to look at, cutie?" Carmilla cracked open an eye.

"You are, you know, occasionally." She walked over to stand in front of her best friend of four years, "That was a nice performance. I didn't know you could sing like that."

Carmilla ducked her head to hide her smile.

Laura gazed at her for a few moments before speaking again, "Look, Carm... I was listening. To the words." She sighed, "I know what you were trying to say, I just... I... can't."

The other girl laughed bitterly, "I know. I was a fool to think otherwise."

Laura started at her, "I thought we went over this? It was just... sex. Nothing else."

"It was... at first."

"At first?"

"I thought I would be okay. Just being friends with benefits. I was wrong." Carmilla paused, "I want more than that."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette looked up at the darkening sky, "I want to be in a relationship. With you. A real one. Not this... casual sex and pretending we're just close friends."

"Carm..."

"I want to take you out on dates. I want to hold your hand in public and walk you to class." She smiled to herself, "I want to take you to a movie just to sit in the back and make out the entire time like every other teenager." She looks down and locks eyes with Laura, "I wanna be able to call you my girlfriend."

"You know we can't. My Dad–"

"It's always about your dad! When are you going to think of yourself? Or me?" She glared at Laura incredulously.

"I don't want to disappoint him! Why do you want more anyway? You were fine a few days ago!"

"I've always wanted more, Laura." It was barely a whisper, but Laura heard as if it had been yelled in her ear, "I want more because I'm in love with you." There was a long pause before Carmilla pushed herself off of the wall, "I'll see you around." And she was gone.

• • •

Laura sat in her room with her Lotso plushie pulled against her chest. She had fallen in love with him the first time she had watched _Toy Story 3_ , but right now she was finding comfort in the scent of strawberries; the same scent of the shampoo Carmilla used. She had tears running down her face and her dad had been checking on her what felt like every five minutes since that had gotten home. She had yet to tell him what had happened to cause Carmilla to leave the school in a fit of angry tears, or what had happened to her.

"Laura, sweetie? Please eat something. It's been a long day." Her father walked into the room. He offered her a sandwich, which she took and ate, if only to get him to stop begging her. "Honey, I know you don't like it when I pry, but I haven't seen you like this since... your Mother. I want to be sure that you're okay."

She tore her gaze from where she was burning holes in her comforter to look at her dad. "Dad," she croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Dad, what....does it feel like when you're in love?"

• • •

LaFontaine was sitting in homeroom talking to J.P. when Laura walked in and sat in front of them, "Wow, L. You look like you got hit by a bus."

"Gee, thanks." The girl rolled her eyes.

"So, did you tell your dad?"

"Tell him what?"

"About short, dark, and broody. Did you really think we didn't know?" LaFontaine laughed, "Between the heart eyes you give each other and the hickeys you guys aren't hiding as well as you thought you were, I'm surprised your dad hasn't figured it out himself."

Laura looked down, "I... uh, don't wanna tell him. I don't wanna disappoint him."

"You're kidding, right?" J.P. spoke up.

"No, I'm not. Is it wrong to not want to disappoint my dad?"

"No, I'm just... Carmilla's gay. Danny is bi. Perry and myself are pan. Your dad knows this and doesn't treat us any different. When your dad met Laf he immediately asked what pronouns to use because he didn't want to assume anything." J.P. leaned forward, "Do you really think your dad would be disappointed in you?"

• • •

It wasn't until a week later that Carmilla decided to show up at school. She walked into her fourth period class and sat down next to Danny. "Elvira, you finally decide to join the land of the living?"

"Nice to see you too, Xena." Carmilla played her head on the desk.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Danny let out a low sigh, "Does this have something to do with why Laura has been moping around since the talent show?"

Carmilla's head shot up, "Is she okay?"

The tall girl rubbed her face, "She says she is, but we all know she isn't." Carmilla didn't respond. "So... how long have you been in love with her?"

The brunette whipped her head around to glare at the redhead, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. We've all seen the way you look at her. And don't think none of us have noticed you blush when she so much as looks at you."

The other girl sighed, "Three years."

Danny's eyes bulged out of her head, "That long? I thought it was just this year!" She paused, "What happened this year that caused all the heart eyes and blushing?"

Carmilla glanced at the other girl, she shrugged, _what the hell_ , "We've been sleeping together since September."

• • •

"We've been sleeping together since September. "

Three faces stared at Laura as if she had just sprouted wings. She look at the three of them with an annoyed look on her face. They had asked why Carmilla was singing to her, she had told them. It's wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me that you and wanna be vamp have been getting it on for eight months and I didn't know?" LaFontaine seemed a bit mad, so in order to avoid becoming their next test subject, Laura was going to stay right where she was, safely across the room.

"Last week you said you saw the hickeys."

"Yeah, but I figured it was from... I didn't think you two were actually..." They trailed off.

"Well we were. It's over now, and I don't know why It's such a big deal."

"Over, seriously?"

"She... She wants more."

The three people across from her all shook their heads.

• • •

"Why doesn't Carmilla come around anymore?"

Laura looked up at her father, "I liked her, she's a good kid."

Laura swallowed her bite of steak and took a drink, "She's just, um, busy. With family things. I'm sure she'll come around when she's less busy."

Her father nodded, "Hon, you know you can talk to me, right? I'm your father. I want to know why you've been moping around for the past two weeks."

Laura looked up and took a deep breath before speaking.

• • •

"Hey, Carm."

Carmilla stood with her back to the blonde, "Creampuff. What brings you here?" They were at the duck pond in the park. The brunette sat in the grass.

"I know you like to come here. I figured it was worth a shot."

She sat down next to Carmilla.

"Why are you here? I thought you made it clear how you felt two weeks ago."

"I, um... I just wanted to tell you that I do have feelings for you. And if you'll allow me, I would like to take you out to dinner." Carmilla glanced up at her, "I told my dad. Apparently he already knew."

• • •

_"Remember when I told you that I thought I was in love?" He nodded, "Well it's....not a guy. I think– no. I am in love with Carmilla."_

_"I know."_

_"I'm so– wait, what?"_

_He laughed, "Laura, I know. If the looks weren't enough to convince me, the hickeys and–" He cut himself off._

_"And what?"_

_"Laura... you aren't exactly... quiet."_

_The blonde was worried she would get third degree burns from the heat she could feel on her face. "Oh my God, Dad!"_

_"The point is, I know. I'm glad you told me. Now go make up with Carmilla or whatever and get her over here so I can give her a stern talking to."_

• • •

Laura stared at the sleeping girl curled into her side, a smile forming on her face subconsciously. It had been a month since her and Carmilla had started dating. After Carmilla had finished laughing at Laura's conversation with her father, she had agreed to go out with Laura, as long as it meant they would be an actual couple.

Carmilla had walked Laura home, where they found her father waiting on the porch for them. After pulling her in for a hug, Laura's father had glared at Carmilla and told her not to break Laura's heart, though she could tell he was mostly joking. He had agreed to let Carmilla share Laura's room when she slept over, "You're only going to sneak into each other's rooms anyway."

When they showed up at school holding hands, practically the entire student body had yelled, "Finally." Perry and J.P. had given them encouraging smiles while Danny and LaFontaine had just yelled, "Get some," earning LaFontaine a slap on the arm from Perry. Kirsch gave them a thumbs up and then asked if they would be willing to fight in a kiddie pool filled with creamed corn. Danny had drug him off by the ear after that.

Carmilla rolling over in her arms brought Laura back to the present. She laughed lightly, pulling Carmilla closer to her and burying her face in the dark brown hair. She sighed happily when she felt Carmilla place an arm over the one around her waist, intertwining their fingers.

"Night, Carm. I love you." She whispered.

Carmilla squeezed her fingers, "Night, cupcake. I love you, too."


End file.
